


奎八 银色小船摇摇晃晃弯弯

by guerpao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guerpao/pseuds/guerpao
Summary: 指检预警，射尿预警，陌生人做爱预警。
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 18





	奎八 银色小船摇摇晃晃弯弯

**Author's Note:**

> 指检预警，射尿预警，陌生人做爱预警。

小护士们都知道，近期科室来了个好漂亮的小男孩。模样俊俏，水灵灵又软乎乎的，仔细留神那么一打听，就知道他是某个公司旗下刚出道的小爱豆。每天来科室找金医生，不是这里痛，就是那里不舒服，紧皱个眉头。可是哪个男人会拉下脸天天往肛/肠科跑呢？护士们闲来无事就在背后议论笨蛋小爱豆要钓金医生找借口都这么迷迷糊糊的可爱，金医生真是好福气云云。

终于撑到末放结束，徐明浩只和经纪人说了身体不适就搭车去往医院，彼时他还没来的及脱下打歌服，刚卸完妆的脸颊两侧还泛着微红。

徐明浩最近生病了。后面总是不太舒服，总感觉有根小刺间歇性戳自己的后/穴，刺激的自己坐立难安，最拿手的breaking做起来都没那么游刃有余了。来医院之前，徐明浩躺在宿舍的沙发上百度“肛/门刺痛的原因”，随即被“肛/肠癌”这三个字吓出一身冷汗。

叫号轮到徐明浩进问诊室检查的时候，大厅里已经没有人在候诊了。他是最后一个病人。其实等待的时候徐明浩心里就在后悔了，觉得很别扭，把自己的后面给陌生的医生玩弄，人生第一次。

很快门开的声音打断了他飘出天际的思绪。

金珉奎抬了抬眼，看见一个身形清瘦的男人走进来。他戴着黑色遮脸渔夫帽，红色毛衣衬的帽檐下的尖下巴越发白皙，一小截锁骨从左肩的破洞露出，衣服下摆宽宽松松到大腿根，更显得黑色紧身裤下腿的笔直纤长。金珉奎想笑，看来是个挺害羞的病人，从进来开始就一直垂眼不敢翘自己。  
“别害羞，把帽子摘掉。医生对病人的身体没有兴趣，也不会泄漏隐私。”  
徐明浩依言摘下帽子，眼神淡淡的望像金珉奎。抬起头后，金珉奎才发现这个男人长得很好看，眼角泛着水光的红，润着一双眼尾微扬的眼，甚至含着点媚气。

“说说你是怎么个不舒服？”金珉奎拿了记录本，修长匀称的手指中夹着只黑笔，指骨分明有力，是手控看一眼就能迷上的，一双属于男生的很好看的手。

徐明浩第一次和别人交流这么私密的话题，很不习惯。但想要让这个环节快速地结束掉，他只能含含糊糊地开口：“就是那里有点疼。”声音绵软，很快被收掉尾音。问诊室却里滕然升起一股怪异暧昧的感觉。外面大厅里阵阵寒意侵骨，诊室里的暖气却开得很足。徐明浩面上泛起热潮，很快蔓延到雪白的耳垂。

“提前清理过了吗？”金珉奎撂了笔，走到柜子前找出必要的诊断器械。“准备好了就去趴到帘子里面的检查床上。”  
徐明浩拉开帘子，看见墙上贴了一张图纸，上面清晰又明白地绘制了病人趴下的具体姿势。检查床尾部立着一柱灯，亮白的光很强，不需多想就知道这盏灯是用来照什么的。帘子再度被拉开。  
金珉奎带着一次性指套，拿着一支瓶剂走进来。  
“把裤子脱了，上床背对我跪趴着。”眼尾余光落在旁边的人身上，发现徐明浩定定地杵在床前，迟迟没有动静。  
“怎么，不打算做检查了？”金珉奎抱起双臂环在胸前，开口便是一句骚话，“还是想要我帮你脱？”  
徐明浩猛地扭过头，别扭也尴尬，他没想到给自己做这样私密检查的是个这么帅气看起来与自己同龄的年轻男医生。他莫名面颊火烫，一想到那修长有力的手指将要插入自己的身体翻弄搅动，徐明浩就有些无法面对接下来正经的检查。  
“不是吧，真的想让我帮你？”金珉奎说着便准备伸手去拉徐明浩的毛衣。  
“不，不用了，我，我自己......” 

检查床上有点凉，此刻下身也没了遮掩，完全暴露在空气中。作为爱豆，徐明浩面白皮细，裸露的双腿在灯光照射下莹白如玉。金珉奎出神地看了会儿便垂下眼睫，闭了闭眼又睁开，没人发现他的喉结上下滚动了一番。徐明浩用了好一会儿时间才将自己依图摆好，他从坐到检查床上就开始大脑空白，现在更只觉自己要羞耻到爆炸。可侧面的镜子不用费力就能看见自己此时此刻的姿势：压着一把细腰，两腿大张，屁/股高高翘起......

“快开始吧，这个姿势好累。”徐明浩把涨红的脸埋进臂弯，闷闷地发出声音。  
“别着急，直接开始你会很疼。”对着徐明浩，忙碌一整天的金珉奎突然起了逗弄的心思。  
“......唔！”一双带着凉意的手抚上徐明浩的臀，仅仅这一个动作，就让他浑身绷紧，背部不由自主地往上弓起。  
“往下趴，别动。”  
金珉奎的大掌握住徐明浩不听话的腰，抚摸着游离到背上，微微用力压下去。床上的人好像有点冷，身体有微微抖动的细小幅度。他眼神沉沉地望徐明浩，又换左手托着他的臀，掌心微微收拢，不紧不慢地开始揉捏起来。他喘了口粗气，另一只手揉捏抠挖起穴口的软肉，慢慢将自己的指节探进去。徐明浩身体一抖，脚尖蜷缩着握紧了拳。  
“啊！”后穴突然被抹上了凉凉的液体，徐明浩一下没缓过来，喉咙口发出一声吟叫。  
金珉奎将润滑抹在手心揉了揉，浸润了些许热度进去，戴了指套的手指抹上一块，涂到徐明浩完全暴露在眼前的穴口旁。  
穴/口被呵护得很好，臀/肉雪白，顺着窄缝往下揉，粉红色的穴眼紧闭着，周围的褶皱因为双腿大张而被撑得平滑，因为紧张，穴眼还一阵阵收缩着，金珉奎顺着穴/口缓缓抵进去自己的食指尖，感受到身前人温暖的穴/肉紧紧吸裹着指腹，不放松。  
“疼吗？”  
“不......”  
“那就放松点，夹太紧了我动不了，别紧张。”  
“嗯……”

检查床不高，金珉奎一条腿跪上去，手抓着徐明浩地臀肉扒往上抬，并微微使劲往两边扒开，以便小穴更好的展现出来。这样的姿势方便手指进得更深，金珉奎顿了顿，另一只手沾了些润滑油，在高热的穴肉里按压了起来。绕着穴眼划着圈徐徐按压，指腹压过一圈圈的褶皱。金珉奎不断翻搅掏弄着，手指灵活地在肠肉里按压，摸索着肠肉是否有异样。徐明浩擦出奇异的灼烧感。后穴的触摸是陌生的感觉，但徐明浩身下的某个地方已经熟悉的抬了头。他掩饰性地并了并腿，心虚似的偷偷往前挪动了点距离。

不知过了多久，徐明浩才感受到身后穴肉里的指尖撤去，长舒了一口气放松下来。下一秒却被金珉奎的大手掐着腰，托着屁股被迫翻了个身，翘起头来的粉嫩性器就完完整整地暴露在了金珉奎面前。  
“你怎么哪里都长得那么漂亮。”金珉奎伸手不轻不重地揉了一把，捏捏徐明浩翘起的小巧圆润的龟头，因为情欲显起艳红色，铃口往外不停吐着黏糊的液体，沾在自己的指套上，牵连出长长一条亮丝。  
徐明浩又惊恐又羞耻，雪白的脖颈已经潮红一片，闷哼和呻吟控制不住地溢出唇齿，他浑身发软，急忙捂住自己挺立着的可怜儿巴巴的小小浩，凝着一双泛红的眼睛瞪着眼前这个乱耍流氓的年轻医生。偏偏床尾的灯那么亮，他的遮掩和动情的反应被照得无处遁形。金珉奎被这样一双含水的眸子看得喉头发紧，想着怎么能有人动起气来都一幅软弱可欺的模样，热量汇聚着叫嚣着往下身蹿去，很快鼓出大大的一包，却被长款白大褂遮盖住，整个人装作一副云淡风轻的模样。

“没什么大问题，可能是你饮食或是作息不规律，有点上火，去下面开两支口服液喝两天就好了.......“

徐明浩急着听他说什么，就这么裸着两条细腿直接从床上跳下来追上金珉奎。金珉奎写好单子抬头，看到的就是这么幅景象：面前的可人儿私处大开，秀气的性器因为走动颤颤巍巍挺立着抖动着，顶部不断地吐出亮晶晶的体液，浑身都因为情动而泛出淡淡的粉色。他再也不掩饰自己露骨的目光，将徐明浩从上到下看了个透，而被看透的人却浑然不知自己现在这幅样子在别人眼里多么诱人又欠草。他只担心自己的身体是否有大碍。

突然发觉面前的医生没了音，徐明浩才像想起来了似的，猛的转身，又拉上问诊床前的帘儿。  
“别看了！”嗔怒的声音从帘儿后传出。  
金珉奎看都不用看就知道这个小病号一定坐在床上，涨着通红的脸急急忙忙的穿那并不好穿的紧身裤子。金珉奎在心里叹息，可惜看不到小病人慌慌张张的给自己性器擦粘/液的样子了。

等到徐明浩再出来的时候，就是一幅清清冷冷性冷淡的样子了，仿佛和这室内氤氲的暧昧气息毫无关系，如果你选择忽略他湿润的睫毛和哆嗦打颤的腿了的话。真能装啊，金珉奎心想，越发觉得今晚这个小病号可爱又有趣。也不知道这人是什么职业，生的实在合自己胃口。有点喜欢，想亲他淡粉色的嘴唇，想抱他宽大毛衣下纤细腰肢，想进入他的身体深处，让他属于自己的那种喜欢。金珉奎那么想，现下却实在没那个胆子那么做。

大约是上天都偏爱帅气的孩子，下个路口金珉奎转角遇见爱。  
只见徐明浩背着一只布包独站在路边等车，布包上面香奈儿的胸针被车灯照的闪着亮亮的光。徐明浩那可爱性器经过抚摸也能流出亮晶晶的汁液，金珉奎打了的非常不恰当的比喻。

一辆黑色的轿车停在徐明浩面前，还不等他看清车牌或者车牌，车窗就被摇下来了。是医生，摘下手术帽后金珉奎毛绒绒的脑袋实在好像自己家里养的那只大金毛，白大褂也脱下换成了偏休闲的黑白条纹衬衫，好帅，徐明浩心想。方才太过紧张，竟然没注意这位医生长得比自己这个小糊豆都帅。

“还没叫到车啊小明浩？哥哥送你怎么样？”金珉奎朝着徐明浩笑，语气在徐明浩听来些许轻佻。徐明浩眉头轻轻皱了一下，雪白的牙齿压在粉色的唇上，神情诱人。徐明浩在犹豫，此刻再坐车回宿舍不仅会被经纪人，还会被队友询问。虽知道大家是好心担心自己，却也实在不好意思。徐明浩不是那么喜欢让别人担心自己的人。

金珉奎看着他的神情，不可避免的想到了某些肮脏的东西，脑子里过电影似的先把徐明浩以各种方式里里外外吃了一遍。他赤裸的目光丝毫不加掩饰，就算是再没经历过情事的徐明浩此刻也明白了他心中所想。索性金珉奎长得这么帅，他要真把自己怎么样自己也不会吃亏，徐明浩这么想着，就没那么为难的接受了金珉奎的邀约。想着自己做爱豆这么糊还要遵循那颇多限制，一朝遇到个这么帅的，岂有放过之理？

“那麻烦医生了。“金珉奎盯着他说话时微启的红唇，那艳红的嫩舌像是在诱惑他去含住吮吸。金珉奎眼神直白，肆无忌惮。坐上车的徐明浩故意没提自己去哪，任由金珉奎带着自己穿梭在这座城市的霓虹灯下。

金珉奎如愿以偿的可以把徐明浩带回家，一路上恨不得连闯好几个红灯。徐明浩忍俊不禁，猴急。于是他准备装作对一切都茫然不知的样子，看看金珉奎到底能对他怎样。实际上对于金珉奎接下来要做的事情，他是真的一点都没有准备。

倒车入库，徐明浩毫无防备的在副驾驶上睡着了。金珉奎走过去，用他健壮的手臂，缓缓地搂住了徐明浩的腰。腰肢也又细又软，手感好得不像话。金珉奎拦腰将徐明浩抱起，低头看着眼神朦胧将要转醒的徐明浩，凑到他耳边，声音暗哑，已然动了欲/望：“明浩就这么信我？”

徐明浩似乎有些被吓到，挣扎了几下，纤细的胳膊在金珉奎眼前晃来晃去，还连带着带起了自己腰间毛衣下摆。金珉奎顺势将手伸进去，指尖的茧在徐明浩腰间摩挲，更加有力地将他扣进怀里，身体紧紧相贴。

“痒....." 又是一句尾音上扬的呻吟。将今晚的金珉奎撩拨到极致，到他再也没有多余的心思去控制自己的地步。  
“别动，摔着你。”  
一句话，成功让徐明浩两手垂下，乖乖地任由金珉奎抱回了家，抱到了床上。

金珉奎将徐明浩放在柔软的床上，亲吻他的嘴角：“明浩等下要乖乖的，不然会疼。”  
徐明浩仰头看着他，眼神无措，脸颊微红，喉咙见挤出一个单音节：“嗯”  
金珉奎开始强势的深吻他，徐明浩有些羞怯想躲避，却还是不想认输地强制吮了回来。舌头顶过上颚，引的徐明浩撑起肩膀往上逃，不料却直接把自己往金珉奎炽热的胸肌上送，他呼吸渐渐粗重，眼神迷离。金珉奎趁机将徐明浩的尽数衣服脱下，两手贴在他细腻的肌肤上，抚摸，游移。

“唔...唔..." 徐明浩感觉自己被夺走了所有呼吸，呜咽着制止，还小猫似的轻挠金珉奎的后背。金珉奎终于依依不舍的离开了他的甜美的唇舌。从下巴不断吻向下，金珉奎总是先一口咬住白嫩的皮肤，继而轻柔的舔湿，反复如此，留不少鲜红的印记。金珉奎的手绕到他身后，揉捏着徐明浩饱满的臀部，使小穴周围的臀肉松软，过了一会儿，才把手指插进去。手指进入徐明浩体内的瞬间，他浑身战栗了一下，下意识想要反抗。

金珉奎用身体压住他，亲着他的嘴唇安抚他：“乖，等会儿就舒服了。”

徐明浩不但眼眶湿润，整个人都被金珉奎舔的湿漉漉的，看起来就像是刚被水洗过的草莓。  
金珉奎耐心的扩张，等到身下人的小穴可以容纳三根手指，才扶住他的腰，慢慢地将自己的硬挺送了进去。

“啊” 徐明浩短促地叫了一声，却很快咬着手腕不肯出声。  
金珉奎眼睛弯弯，扬扬下巴蹭蹭徐明浩的手心，轻轻咬咬徐明浩的虎口。  
“宝贝不要忍，叫出来，我想听。”  
徐明浩当然不肯，微微挣扎着摇头，半睁个眼瞪着金珉奎，不过在现在没有杀伤力，只会让身上的人更快失去理智。金珉奎现在顾不得计较，只是身下用力一挺，就换来他软软地叫了一声。  
”嗯...别...停一下...“  
徐明浩被撞得脸色发白，生理泪水模糊了眼睛。金珉奎却只将他的腿往两边再分开些，一次又一次地往穴里冲撞。  
“嗯啊....呼....”  
终于在撞到某一点时，徐明浩不再紧皱眉头，面色泛红，娇媚地叫了一声还伴有喘息，明显是尝到甜头了的样子。  
金珉奎内心激动，找到了。对准那一点不断地冲撞，金珉奎听着耳边的喘息呻吟声也变得越来越软，带上了情欲。金珉奎控制不住地往他身上撞，每一下都直击要害。  
“哈啊……慢点，慢……”徐明浩的的确确是第一次的，这么有力的抽查，使得他难耐地摇头，双手也抵到金珉奎胸前。  
“唔……医生…轻点嘛” 金珉奎顿时红了眼睛，疯了一样在他刚被开拓的小穴里抽动，暧昧的水声不断，徐明浩被掐住腰，两腿大大分开，几个小时前冷淡的小脸现在布满情欲的红晕。

终于熬到金珉奎射给他第一次，被操射的徐明浩直接脱了力，白色的精液从他疲软湿热的小穴里流出。他额前的碎发湿透，嘴角还有收不回去的唾液，双眸空洞的望着天花板。  
一副被操坏的样子，看得金珉奎下身一阵热流涌动。

一手揽过徐明浩的右腿扛在肩上，一边又缓缓挺进去，发泄过一次的金珉奎这次不再急进，开始慢慢的想用徐明浩温暖紧致的后穴。一边揉着徐明浩平整小腹上微微的突出，一边偏头细细吮着他的大腿内侧，再抬头看着底下人红红的耳尖。

“不要了...“  
金珉奎驾轻就熟，坏心地研磨着之前的那一点，看着还没从高/潮余韵挣脱出来的徐明浩在身下不住的颤抖，后/穴不断的收缩。金珉奎一面顶弄，一面腾出另一只手揉弄着徐明浩胸前的乳/头，看着粉红在微凉的空中凸起，又用力掐弄起乳尖，弄得乳头又红又肿，又觉得不够亮晶晶，于是低下头去舔弄，空出来的一只手正好去捉弄另一只乳//头。

“真好看。”  
平坦流畅的腹部，塌陷纤细的腰，支撑微颤的双腿。

金珉奎额角的汗珠滴落在两人身下的结合处，把徐明浩激的一颤，终是回过神来，却发现自己还在被金珉奎不断操干。

“不要了……嗯、不……不要..呼……” 第一次开荤就碰上金珉奎这种量级的，徐明浩终是忍不住，呻吟中带上了哭腔。颤抖的穴肉搅得死紧，紧紧吸着金珉奎的阴茎，在抽插时翻出穴外，淫靡烂红。  
“我们明浩可以的，“金珉奎调笑身下的人，”你看我没退出一点就马上被明浩的小穴给吸进去了。“说罢，还配上一副委屈巴巴的表情。 

耐不住徐明浩口中一直说拒绝的话，金珉奎复又地下头去和他接吻，用舌头舔遍徐明浩的整个口腔，让他在唾液声中颤抖。徐明浩抓着床单的手指发白又充血发红。金珉奎这次特地不去抚摸他的前段，快感不断积压，一直徘徊在发泄临界点的滋味不好受。他不好意思求金珉奎帮忙，只默不作声的开始迎合，后穴收缩，翘臀自主的向后往金珉奎粗长的性器上撞。金珉奎的目的终于达到，也不愿让徐明浩一直憋着，憋坏了可怎么好啊。

修长的手指附上徐明浩硬挺的前段，开始前后撸动。来自身前身后两道快感，徐明浩感到一种异样的感觉。不同于将要射精的快感，红色的阴茎充血，竟有种酸胀发痛的感觉。不妙。

“医..医生....唔...停....不要了...停一下” 徐明浩挣扎，环在金珉奎腰侧的细腿不断向前蹬，想要逃离金珉奎这凶猛的肉枪。  
“叫珉奎“  
“珉..奎....停一下...唔.."见他如此反抗，金珉奎只好稍作停顿问他怎么了。徐明浩只红着耳朵低头不语这让他怎么说的出口啊。“不说话我就继续动了”，金珉奎不愿等待。  
“不..啊..嗯..呼....啊.." 新一轮的抽插开始，金珉奎却再也没给徐明浩要停的机会，依旧后穴前端两相顾。

徐明浩三番两次被折磨阴茎终于喷射出大量灼热的清液，这是被积压的尿水在疯狂喷涌而出，徐明浩又惊又羞的大哭，瑟缩着手想捂住激射的水柱，却被烫了满手。金珉奎现下才明白徐明浩为何一直叫停，可他现在还没满足，叫自己如何退出？

金珉奎捞起徐明浩软若无骨的身体搂在怀里，让他背靠着自己又把他摆成婴儿把尿的姿势。起身的同时挺身进入柔软的后穴，徐明浩瞬间腾空，惊叫了一声浑身绷紧，却因被打开的双腿使不上力气。被憋久了的前端一直断断续续的吐出尿液，金珉奎亲亲他的后脑勺，性器随着走动不断在徐明浩的穴/内来回抽动。

终于走到洗手间，金珉奎把着徐明浩的双腿对准马桶，顷刻间尿声喘息声哭喊声融在一起，在狭窄的隔间蔓延开来。释放的感觉让徐明浩浑身发麻，一连打了好几个尿颤，一边哭一边叫。  
失禁的快感使得徐明浩后穴夹的好紧，似有巨大的吸力，激的向来在床上游刃有余的金珉奎也气息不稳，他眼里都是疯狂，再一次射在了徐明浩的体内。

声音暗哑：“宝贝，我们冲个澡再来一次。“

tbc（我真的 一滴都没有了）


End file.
